pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Williams
Raven Willaims is a main cure from Happiness Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Bold. Appearance She has long purple hair in a braid and dark blue eyes. During colder months, she wears a purple rain hat, coat with a flower design, black leggings, and purple rainboots. During warmer months, she wears a purple tanktop, jean shorts, and sandals. For Dance Class, she wears a purple leotard, white stockings, and purple ballet flats with a purple hairclip pinning her hair in a bun. As Cure Bold, she grows taller and her age changes to that of a teenager her hair turns lilac and pulls into a bun and her eyes turn dark purple wearing a dark purple dress with three layered skirt turning lighter with each layer with a hood vest with a lilac chest bow with a heart shaped gem clasping the middle with matching earrings, purple collar, purple gloves that spike out at the end with lilac bracelets, lilac stocking, and purple boots with a lilac heart on them. Personality She is a shy and soft spoken book worm who never stands out. She is always seen with her face in a book. Background Childhood TBA Becoming Cure Bold When she is bullied into doing library work by the other kids Aika decides to help as she comes out and talks with her about trying to learn her dance for the end of the year and how she is forced to dance by her mother who always wanted a ballet dancer in the family and wishes she could bold enough to tell her mother she doesn't want to dance as it was close to lunch the two ate together but noticed another student being bullied for bringing a teddy bear to school as she cried running away as Aika glared grabbing the doll from the bully glaring at him before running after the kid with Raven in tow but find her being attacked by a man in all blue taking her Dark Seed as it bloomed into a teddy Bear monster as it headed towards school Aika turns into Cure Cheer telling Raven to go and tell the others to get to safety as Aika began to fight it but soon finds her attacks bouncing off of it as it smacked her away as Raven turned to see Aika quickly losing and began to shake as the monster turned to her about to attack her but Aika shielded her before passing out turning back to normal as the monster turned back towards the school but Raven started throwing stuff at it being mad it for hurting Aika as a purple light shot from Higery's gem as it appeared with a phone like device with a card like Aika's and Raven dupilcates Aika and transforms into Cure Bold defeating the Dark Seed "Bold Dash!" successfully saving the Dark Seed purfiying it as it blooms into a hope flower going back into the girl's chest as she check on Aika Higrey explains that she is the newest cure and tells her she must save her world and Higrey's though unsure she decides to give it a shot. Category:Purple Cures